The present invention relates to signs and more particularly, to reversible foldable signs, being especially adapted for repeated use, for carrying multiple permanent messages and for efficient shipping and storage.
The idea of a folding sign has long been known. For example, Cole U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 549,630 discloses a wagon-carried sign which is mounted on a frame and foldable on itself for protection of the outer surface. More recent folding signs are disclosed in Allison et al U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,557,479 and Cameron U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,279,105. Allison et al discloses a road sign which is portable and folds in half upon itself, to conceal the message or display a different message on the sign back. Cameron also discloses a portable, foldable sign. Cole, Cameron and Allison et al require that hinges be attached to the sign elements to permit folding, and require provision of separate frame elements for supporting and/or transporting the sign.
Other types of sign support devices are known which allow folding or collapse for storage, but these do not necessarily include a sign which is itself foldable or reversible for showing multiple different messages. Examples of these devices are disclosed in Tonhauser U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,071,969 and von Camber et al U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,005,537.
Known signs exist in many styles but various disadvantages occur with each of them. If made of wood or metal, the sign is subject to corrosion or rattling and is heavy, making it expensive and difficult to transport. The usual requirement of a support base entails more weight to be shipped and handled for positioning the sign. It may also be awkward or cumbersome to store. An independent, supporting structure by definition means that there is at least one other part, other than the sign itself, which must be maintained in good condition and not lost.
To avoid the expense of metal or wood, signs may be made of paper or cardboard. These, however, will deteriorate very rapidly if allowed to come in contact with moisture of any kind, for example from rain, floor spills or cleaning solutions. Also, colors on paper-based signs will often fade after extended exposure to the sun.
Many signs are limited to displaying only one, or at the most, two messages. Furthermore, if a hinge element is required, to enable the sign to fold for storage or alternate message display, the hinge element is subject to sticking or breakage after exposure to the weather or repeated use.
Accordingly, it is among the several objects of this invention to provide a sign which is inexpensive, lightweight, and is resistant to most liquids, ultraviolet light and a wide range of temperatures. The sign should also be reversibly foldable for display of multiple messages and should withstand numerous repeated foldings upon an integral hinge. Further objects of the new sign are that it have no metal or wood latches or hinges, but rather that it be made of a polypropylene/ polyethylene material which will not deteriorate after long exposure to nearly any environment and that it have an integrally formed base latch to maintain the sides in a closely-folded position for shipping or storage, as well as integrally formed latches or braces which will hold the sign side panels in a non-slipping, upright display position. Further, the proposed sign should be capable of being formed in a variety of colors, widths and heights, having no nails, screws or rivets to pull apart or break and should be of material which is non-conductive, anti-static and highly resistant to impact.
In furtherance of these objects, the sign of the present invention is briefly, a durable, invertible, foldable, self-supporting sign formed of a single flat corrugated synthetic resin material board blank. The blank comprises two rigid trapezoidal-shaped side panels. Each side panel has two flat surfaces for displaying visual messages. When the sign is erect, the two side panels share an upper edge which comprises a common integral resilient hinge for permanently reversibly attaching the side panels. The side panels also have base portions, for contact with the floor or ground and support of the sign. The side panels further have outer edges which form a substantially triangular shape with the line of the ground or floor surface when viewed from either side of the sign.
The above listed features permit upright, durable, selective display of multiple different messages on the reverse sides of the sign and permit selective opened-flat or folded-flat shipping and storage of the sign.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.